


You Make It Fun

by aroundthebend



Category: One Direction
Genre: Couple, Gay, M/M, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundthebend/pseuds/aroundthebend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, exercise sucked when you were in a low lit gym on a treadmill.  But it could be pretty rewarding with a day off and a good partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make It Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few fics like this and wow I just love lazy!niall and athletic!harry.

It’s not that working out is extremely hard for him, but it’s just plain boring. Regardless of which workout, how long, Niall can’t see why everyone is so bloody addicted to working out in any form. It is far too complicated and Niall is far too skinny to give a shit about the benefits of working out. But then, a problem comes along, this problem is in the form of brown curls and legs that go for miles. Niall met Harry at the local pub, and since he was totally plastered he might have told him that he loved working out. Of course Niall just wanted a good fuck, but then he actually started going on dates with Harry (and somehow he was falling for him). And now here he is, in these tight sweat pants with a bloody-fucking yoga mat feeling like a complete idiot for this green-eyed dimple faced bloke. Harry keeps going on about different exercises he’s tried, and then he starts going on about health foods and Niall just tunes it out and stares at his lips moving- so so so tantalizingly slow. And unfortunately green eyes flick towards him and brows are quirked and Niall is blushing because- was he really that obvious? Apparently he was, because Harry is smirking wide, and eyes flickered with utter amusement. He just shook his head mock-disapprovingly and huffed a laugh as he took Niall’s hand in his own. “Why’re ye dragging me to the bathroom?” Niall asked questioningly as Harry just smirked even wider and wiggled his eyebrows- and oh, Niall gets it now.

 

\-----

 

Later on, back at Niall’s apartment they lay together with nothing but the duvet pooling around their waists. Niall has Harry in his arms and his head lying back against the headboard, heavy breathing on his chest lulling him to a stupor. But before he can finally slip his eyes closed he feels curls brush against his face. Niall scrunches up his nose and Harry chuckles softly. Harry smirked up at him with a mischievous twinkle glimmering in his eyes “So, when were you going to tell me you hated exercise?” Niall just smirked and replied slyly “I don’t hate exercise, I just exercised with a fit bloke a few minutes ago in bed, I enjoyed myself quite a bit, and in fact I could go for some more exercise right about now.” Harry just smirked and rolled onto his back.

Yeah, exercise sucked when you were in a low lit gym on a treadmill. But it could be pretty rewarding with a day off and a good partner.


End file.
